Kat's Kokeshi Doll Strategy
'Kat's Kokeshi Doll Strategy' The Kat's Kokeshi Doll Instance is the first Major Bossfight instance you will encounter on the game(excluding the Deadman's pass OMGWTF and Village Greens' General Mayhem which are classified as a Minor/Optional Boss). Its difficulty may range from Easy to Very Hard depending on the player's style or strategies. Most people use their own "strategies" to defeat certain monsters, bosses, and many more in the game. Things to be considered before "Entering a Bossfight" Especially for newbies or beginners To start off, let me remind you of the things to be considered before entering a bossfight or an instance. These are: 'Decent and Recommended Charge Level' ' This is where you absolutely need to focus on first since, as a player, you know that you had a limit on what you can do right? Right?! Anyways, Instances on zOMG requires you to meet the specific or the right level in order to enter it or else, you cannot go inside even if you're ready. Example, the Kat's Kokeshi Doll Instance has a minimum level cap of 3.0. Thus, making it clear that you need to be at least a level 3.0 to enter the Instance. If you think that your level is not high enough to enter, try to colllect some orbs, do quests, kill monsters, etc. and level up in the Null Chamber. 'A Good Choice of Rings/Ringset Ever wondered why you always get dazed on the battlefield and just wished someone would revive you? And have you ever try to pay attention to your attacks and be not a blind fool attacking everything on sight? Well, here comes the explanation. You need to reorganize your rings or else, it'll be a hard time for you and the others around you. First off, you need to have a good choice on the rings you have. Example, if you had a Diagnose ring and a Bandage ring and you need to pick what is the best healing ring, of course you would pick Bandage since it heals a lot more than Diagnose. Second thing is how well you are confident in using the ring you chose. If you feel that the Meat ring will ensure your survival over the Instance because of the big Max Health boost it gives, then you're fine. Third and lastly, see to it that you will not regret on your ring choices or else, sooner or later, it will cause your failure. 'Player's Approach: Solo or Crew? It's your Choice!' Many of zOMG's Instances are newbie-friendly and can be beaten by a single player on the game. But some of them are really difficult and a team with cooperation are needed to complete the whole run, especially in the later stages of the game. It is the player's decision to make if he/she wants to solo or not. But two heads are better than one, right? Many people form what you call as "Crews" in which it is commonly called as a "Party" or a "Team" in other games. This increases their chances of clearing the Instance but it is not 100% guaranteed to always work. Crews can also fall apart if there is no cooperation or unity within it. If you are the type of person who doesn't like hanging out with other people, Good luck to you. But, the Offical in-game guide advises you that "It is best to have a crew at all times. More people means More rewards and fun!", something like that. Socializing is Important in a MMO game like zOMG. 'A Specific Quest/Mission to be Completed/Accepted' Every other RPGs(Role Playing games) have a rule that before encountering a bossfight. Yes, and it is completing/accepting a certain quest or mission to be able to defeat/beat a certain boss/instance. In zOMG, this is generally used. Check if you had any quests that you still need to complete and maybe you are ready to go afterwards into the boss and had some time cracking some heads. 'Application of Knowledge' You probably know how to attack, right? How about to raging your ring? Or Healing others? Do you even know how to buff? And many others follow this list. In your journey so far, you have learned many things on the way and this is the time to put it in a test. To apply these and to challenge yourself regarding the knowledge you have been given. That's enough talk, let's head into the main topic. Strategies These are one of the many combinations of strategies that a player can do in the Kat's Kokeshi Doll Instance. These are the list of the strategies that can be used. Note that most of the names are unofficial and thereby, has no name yet, so I named it to recognize the strategy as such. 'For Solo Players:' *"Kill everything on sight" strategy *Debuffs strategy *Current ringset strategy 'For Crews:' *Mobbing strategy *"Heal before the next wave" strategy *AoE strategy 'Others:' *Strategies for Pros and Experts *Importance of using a strategy *Strategic combinations 'Solo Strategies' '"Kill everything on sight" Strategy' As you enter the bossfight, you encounter the first monster to appear. As the title says, you absolutely kill whatever you see as an enemy. Players who do this are often newbies or even professional players, regular players, etc. Anyone can do this strategy flawlessly. The basic rule of this strategy is to focus on killing the monsters and that's it. You can also try mixing it up with any of the strategies below to see improvements on the current strategies given. Review: *Kill all the monsters on sight. *Combine this strategy to others to see improvement on results. Pros: *Easy to do and applicable to everyone. *The most simple and common way to defeat a boss. *Can be combined to other strategies for the sake of the Kill counts. Cons: *It lacks order and probably near to uselessness for harder instances later. And the likeliness to get killed is higher than the other strategies. You wouldn't run like an idiot in a bunch of monsters, do you? Of course, you need a PLAN! Tips: *It might be good to focus killing the cherry bombs first before the kokeshi dolls. They deal quite massive damage. *Use rings that can kill many monsters one at a time. Hack, Slash, Mantis would be good for these. 'Debuffs Strategy' Now I see a different approach on this strategy, and it is popular on people who would really want to get an advantage and for lone wolfs. This is the Debuff strategy. Why do I call it the Debuff? It's because they are using rings that has a "Negative" effect on which they will use it. The rings that are specially used for this strategy is Scaredy Cat, Duct Tape, Quicksand, Gunshoe. But this doesn't however affect the main boss, which is a pity since Debuff rings are such powerful rings and can help things make easier. This is a rather good choice since most of the time, the boss is always the last to appear and by using this strategy you will have less effort to deal with the waves of non-boss monsters and had time to prepare for the incoming boss. Review: *Use Debuff rings to slow down the enemy or eventually take an advantage over the course of the fight. Pros: *It is one of the best strategies ever created. It would certainly help you out through most of your Instance runs. *Easy and simple to learn and to do especially for new players. *Can be applied to crews if wanted. Cons: *It is practically useless in the later parts of the game, because it's a stamina burner and bosses are mostly immune to all debuffs to prevent the abuse of such convienience. *Really? You would literally bring that debuff ring and sacrifice a ring slot just to be safe? Better pick a better ring instead of that debuff. You never know if you actually need to bring it actually. Tips: *You can rest if you think the enemies,while debuffed, can't hurt you at all. Can't hurt to sit for a cool refresh, right? *Debuffing all the Kokeshi Dolls is quite a smart move, or you can do it with the Cherry Bombs vice versa so you can focus on killing other monsters if times are urgent. *Using a Scaredy cat is always the best choice but other debuffs are also great at their own speciality. 'Curent Ringset Strategy' Pretty self explanatory, since the title says it all. You absolutely use your current ringset and go inside the Instance. It is similar to the "Kill everything on sight" strategy but now, it focuses more on the rings you wore. You basically use the rings in the ring slots and use them to defeat the boss. It means, the rings will tell your fate about what's about to happen. If you had some pretty good rings, well, you are good. But if your had rings like Hornet's Nest, Turtle, Diagnose and everything else that is considered worst, Shame on you! Review: *Usage of current ringset to defeat the boss. Pros: *You don't have to worry about anything, just use your rings and your done! SImple as that! *Experimentation on ringset are possible. Cons: *Didn't I just tell you to pick the best rings before heading out to a bossfight? Useless rings are useless! Even if you say that it is your lucky ring or that is the ring you like or you love, well, for the Instance, it is not what you think it is! Tips: *As the comment from above says, pick the best choice of rings if possible. If none, try to maximize its capablilites. Remember, not all ringsets are bad. *Try using the Ringsets which have bonuses on them. It might not be the best but still useful. Crew Strategies 'Mobbing Strategy' Just like the strategy for solo players, the Mobbing strategy is similar to "Kill everything on sight" strategy and the mechanics are the same. The difference is, it's the crew version of it. Everyone would just go wild and kill everything. Review: *The crew version of "Kill everything on sight" strategy. Pros: *High rate of kills per attack (depends on the crew). *if done with cooperation, Instance run would take a little bit shorter than average. Cons: *Now you guys really did it. Are you sure becoming an idiot is fine to you? Well, remember what Trixie said in the Null Chamber? You don't need to take them all! Make a plan on how to attack those monsters and try being gentle, ok? Tips: *As a crew, you would certainly have a wide range of rings to pick from. Assigning rings to the crew might be helpful (e.x, buffs, heals, AoE, etc.) '"Heal before the next wave" strategy' This strategy is often associated with the crews trying the "Normal" and "Hard" difficulties. Since the numbers of monsters increases with the number of crew members in a crew, the most likely that a crew would die from the mobbing. Cherry Bombs is the most common reasn of failure of the Instance runs because of the massive damage it dealts on the player. And most crews doesn't have time to heal since the next wave would certainly kill them. The solution? Stop killing monsters and take a break for a fresher and prepare for the next wave to come. Procedure: #Kill all the monsters and leave only one doll to stop the activation of the incoming wave. #Try to heal each other and buff up if you can. Defib those who are dazed from the previous wave. If everyone else is okay, kill the doll and get started on the next wave. #Repeat all the process until the boss appears. Review: *Heal before attacking, wave by wave. Pros: *A high reduction of failure throughout the whole Instance. *Cooperation is highly exercised. Cons: *The Instance time has greatly been slowed. Tips: *It would be much better if everyone in the crew bring a healing ring so they can heal each other faster. In this case, Diagnose and Wish is the best option. 'AoE Strategy' Remember the "Kill Everything on Sight" strategy and the "Current Ringset" strategy? This one is the combination of those two, if you just noticed. As the title is saying, this strategy is meant to deal a widespread range of damage for the surrounding monsters, gladly known as AoE or Area of Effect. In this strategy, one member of the crew must kill a great number of monsters, but simultaenously, the others will do the same. Then, a crew member can use any healing rings, such that, he/she must always preserve the life of his/her comrades. Review: * Kill as many as your crew can do, while surviving until the end. Pros: * Faster instance time. Less effort exerted. * As a team, cooperation and teamwork are applied. Category:Strategies Cons: * The more you kill, the more will respawn. Doing so, it overwhelms your crew in numbers and the technical problems caused by these waves adds to the deterioration of teamwork in your crew. Tips: * If you're gonna take the risk for killing all the mobs, just be prepared to rage your best AoE rings at its best, most especially the healing ones. Spam it and you'll see. Others Strategies for Pros and Experts It is certain that most pro players wouldn't do simple strategies as mention those from above. They would rather create their own strategies which benefits and suits their style. Example, he/she would bring only a handful of rings in which he/she can use for a special purpose. To date, here are some pro strategies that I knew that would help you become a better player. * Do not bring any unnecessary rings which does little or nothing in relation with the Instance. Maybe it will be the reason why you'll be crushed by the enemy. And the best example of this is Taunt. No more words to say, it's understood. * Always keep your G'hi at maximum. Enjoy the benefits while you can. As said in the official In-Game Help, "Crews can replenish the lost G'hi that chipped away from you whenever you're alone." Saying that, zOMG is a social game also. * Check your crewmates if they are "decent" enough to join or else, kick them out. There are nasty Gaians out there who wouldn't even try to be nice, good, and would be apathetic, or disrespectful. Pick the best among them, and see the good things to follow. * Always create a nice and effective tactic for yourself and also, your crew. Learning when or how to move is a key to cooperation of a crew. * Learn the tricks and tips from fellow Gaians. Many Higher-level Players always have information about their previous experiences so try and don't be shy to ask! * Lastly, act as a proper and organized player. It would your change Reputation as a zOMG player and as a Gaian. You might even get new friends and help from everyone. zOMG has also etiquette to follow, duh. * Let's face it, DON'T be an a-hole. These people are trash and nobody cares about them. Don't try to crew them, I dare you. They would just disappoint you. Importance of Strategies As the strategies say above, strategies make an instance or a certain fight more successful than the newbie strategies. It is so important that you need to keep this in your mind and always make a positive approach in it. No strategy have ever been tested to result in a failure. It always aims for the accomplishment of the goal. Strategic Combinations It's a good thing to say that all things interconnects to each other, just like the strategies. Mix them up according to your suitable style of fighting and experiment on it to see the pleasing results it would produce. You wouldn't regret it.